


But what of family

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: home front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into Red Tornados mind during "Home Front"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But what of family

Look at them, that family

Even the clone boy with no father or mother has one

Even the blond girl who lies has one

Even the bird boy who has no name has one

Even the little runner boy who hides his love has one

Even the alien girl who knows little of earth has one

Even the fish boy from under the sea has one

How could one leave ones family?

Easy find a new one

The clone boy did

The blond girl did

The bird boy did

The little runner boy did

The alien girl did

The fish boy did

They found mount justice, the young justice family

But what of the robot?

What of the one with no emotions?

What about me, the Red Tornado

I helped the young justice family

I was part of the young justice family

But then I found a new one too

Two siblings of red metal

A family at to myself

Run form the red robots

Fire, Water, and Air


End file.
